Be Mine
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Bella's mind unwillingly wanders to Edward. She longs for his presence, but he promised never to some back. Still, a stubborn spark of hope remains with Bella, making her believe that one day he will return. Songfic to 'Until You're Mine' by Demi Lovato.


**I'm currently reading **_**New Moon **_**and when I heard the song **_**Until You're Mine **_**by Demi Lovato (which actually made me cry T.T Alot. It's a beautful song and Demi Lovato is a great singer), I immediately thought of how Bella felt when Edward left. So here's **_**Be Mine**_**.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** I'm trying to avoid any and all spoilers for the **_**Twilight **_**books, so please no spoilers in the reviews. And I'm not reading any **_**Twilight **_**stories until I finish the series. Yeah, I'm pretty determined to avoid spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**New Moon**_**.**

I lay in my bed, unable to sleep. It was one of _those _nights. A night where I thought of Edward. Ever since his name escaped the walls of my mind that I trapped it in, I couldn't stop thinking of him.

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me _

There was some pitiful spark of hope in me hoping he would return. Hoping he would realize how much I needed him and how much he needed me. But I'm fooling myself. He's not coming back. He's never coming back. It's like he said, it'll be like he never existed.

_  
I need you next to me _

But I loved those moments where his beautiful velvet voice was in my in my head, whenever I did something stupid or dangerous. Hearing his voice, wel, it made me want to do something even more stupid, just to hear him. To keep his voice from fading from my memory.

_  
I'll try to find a way that I can get to you _

_  
Just wanna get to you _

In those moments when I heard him, it was almost like he was right there with me and everything was perfect again and the hole in my chest didn't feel so big. I was pathetic and probably going insane. It can't be smart to actually _try _to hear voices in your head. In fact, it's probably not even healthy.

_The world I see is perfect now you're all around_

_  
With you I can breath _

And there was always that hope he would come back. That little spark of hope that just wouldn't die. I was willing to wait. Until then, I'd have to try the fill the whole inside me that Edward had left. Like hanging out with Jacob. Jacob's cheerful attitude seemed to close the hole, if only for a moment until I had the leave him and the hole would return.

_Until you're mine_

_  
I have to find a way to fill this hole inside _

I feel like I'm going to die soon. Not by a vampire or sickness. From loneliness. From missing Edward. I missed him so much, it hurt. And the hurt got so strong that I thought I would die on the spot.

_  
I can't survive without you here by my side _

_  
Until you're mine _

The hole will never be filled, I'll never be complete, until I'm with him again. I'll probably die incomplete, like this. With this huge empty hole inside me.

_  
Not gonna be even close to complete _

_  
I won't rest until you're mine, mine _

I closed my eyes, remembering the times I heard his voice. Riding the motorcycle for instance. I loved hearing his voice. It was so clear, even over the roar of the motorcycle.

_Alone inside I can only hear your voice_

_  
Ringing through the noise _

There were other times when Edward would randomly pop into my thoughts. I don't know why he would. I would just find myself thinking of him against my will. But waiting for him was like reaching for something I would never get and it was killing me inside.

_  
I can't find my mind, keeps on coming back to you _

_  
Always back to you_

_Wanting something out of reach, it's killing me_

_You're all I see, yeah_

_Until you're mine_

_  
I have to find a way to fill this hole inside _

_  
I can't survive without you here by my side _

_  
Until you're mine _

_  
Not gonna be even close to complete _

_  
I won't rest until you're mine, mine  
_

I don't care if Edward thinks he and I weren't meant to be. I don't want the memory of him to fade, but I don't want to remember it. I don't want to forget the feeling of his cold arms around me, but I don't want to remember it either. I just want to keep it in a safe place in my mind where it can't escape and annoy me.

_  
Just stop wondering _

_  
If we were meant to be _

_  
Forget about fading, just hold me _

But I know I have to stop waiting for his return. He promised not to come back, and Edward always keeps a promise. I'll just have to find a way to go one without him.

_  
I'm ready to begin _

_  
The waiting has to end _

_  
Right now, today _

_  
I've got to find a way, yeah _

_  
Mine _

_Until you're mine_

_Until you're mine _

_**  
**__I have to find a way to fill this hole inside _

_  
I can't survive without you here by my side _

_  
Until you're mine _

_  
Not gonna be even close to complete _

_  
I won't rest until you're mine_

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_  
I need you next to me _

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Tonight, I had a different nightmare. Actually, it was more like a dream. I was in the forest, not walking, or even running. Just standing there as if waiting for something. And then, _he _walked toward me. His marble skin sparkling in the sunlight, his hair the same bronze color I remembered, his eyes a beautiful topaz and his mouth in that same crooked smile I loved. He stopped right in front of me and bent down to whisper in my ear "I'll always be yours." Then I opened my eyes and I was awake, breathing heavily. I sighed, then jumped out my skin when I heard his voice in my head, just like the other times I heard it. But I wasn't doing anything stupid now. All his voice said was, _I'll always be yours. _I felt a single tear fall down my cheek as I whispered to the darkness of my room "And I am yours." I fell asleep to his whisper of _Bella_.

**There's _Be Mine_. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
